


you put the peeps in the chili pot

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [31]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: It's not a test, it's the Good Place, where peep chili tastes delicious.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	you put the peeps in the chili pot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resnullius_bells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resnullius_bells/gifts).



> Prompt: The Good Place, any, one of the students in the chili pot class makes it to the Good Place.

“Chidi’s Chili??” Sofia asked, trying to figure out why the name ‘Chidi’ sounded so familiar.

“It’s a Good Place delicacy,” Janet said with inexhaustible cheer, “created by one of our residents, Chidi Anagonye.”

Something clicked, and a fifty-Earth-year-old memory of a particularly pungent philosophy class came rushing back, making Sofia gasp as she tried to control her gag reflex (can one barf in the Good Place?), “Is this still not the Good Place, am I still somehow being tested?”


End file.
